


Changing

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon!hiccup, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Human Dragons, Physical Changes, Supernatural - Freeform, draconic!hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Hiccup has changed throughout the years since meeting Toothless, but nobody but the dragons really know how much. The changes are physical too. Post-RttE.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how vague the summary is, but the tags kinda clears up the mystery?  
Anyway, enjoy this one-shot!  
Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

"Hiccup, for the sake of Odin's beard, get up!"

The exasperated voice of his father and a rough hand shaking his shoulder is what woke Hiccup up late that morning. It was almost in the afternoon.

Stoick stood by his son's bedside as Hiccup's head shot up from his pillow, still neck-deep within the covers. His eyes were firmly closed and his brows knitted together.

"Hmm? What?" He asked sluggishly, barely able to open them and look up to his father. His hair was more of a mess than usual.

"It's late, son. You should've been up hours ago! Gobber's been waiting for you in the forge and Toothless already went and got breakfast for himself because you were taking so long. Now get up!" Stoick replied curtly and pulled the blankets away before turning and leaving Hiccup to deal with the unwelcome cold that usually hung around all day on Berk.

It was unpleasant for sure. Hiccup released a sigh and dropped his head back down again, arms stubbornly taking hold of his pillow and curling up to protect himself from the chill that replaced his warmth. He was having such a good dream too. He was soaring high above the clouds and he could talk to his Bud.

"And it's time you went to bed earlier!" He heard his father call out to him as he descended the stairs with heavy footsteps befitting a might chief like him.

"Hmm." Was Hiccup's simple response. No way Stoick heard him, but the man wasn't pressing for an answer it seemed. The front door closed, signaling that he'd left the house.

Finally managing to open his eyes after a little while longer, Hiccup noticed quickly that the stone slab of his Night Fury was, indeed, empty. Toothless had already left, just as his father had told him.

Sitting up against his will, he felt like he could do with a few more hours in bed, Hiccup couldn't help but groan and rub his neck due to the discomfort it brought him. He couldn't help the groaning. At the same time, he brought a hand up to shield himself from the sunshine as it came in through the window in the roof. The sun was high in the sky, telling Hiccup how late it was. His father's agitation hadn't been for nothing.

Hiccup was sore, though. So sore! In his neck, his back, his shoulders, his limbs... There wasn't a muscle in his body that didn't feel stiff. Like he'd spend all of yesterday running from a stampede of dragons. And his skin felt so discomfortingly itchy in certain spots, too. On his back and neck especially.

He wondered absentmindedly whether he was getting sick or not. This wasn't the first time he woke up feeling this way. Not the first late morning he found that he was still tired either. Unlike Stoick's assumption, his son did go to sleep on time. Or more so than he usually did when he and Toothless had their nightly flights. And yet, he felt so fatigued as of late.

And he felt kinda hot too. A little feverish.

Brushing the thought far away again, like he'd done so before, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and rubbed into his eyes. Briefly combing with his fingers through his hair and making a mental note to take a bath later, he retrieved his prosthetic. The haze over his mind was slowly dissipating. As it did, Hiccup noticed something small and black on his pillow from the corners of his eyes.

Looking over, brows furrowing contemplatively, he noticed there were several of them. Tiny little specks scattered on his pillow and the furs he slept on.

Curiously picking one up, Hiccup found that the drop-like shape looked familiar to him. They were dragon scales. Toothless' scales. Except they weren't nearly as big as the ones the Night Fury usually shedded.

The haze in his mind now fully cleared up, Hiccup still couldn't quite figure out where these could be coming from. Toothless sometimes dared to sneak into his bed at night, but he would've known. Unless his exhaustion was so bad he didn't even notice anymore, which was only further prove to how overworked his body apparently was. Maybe he should cut back on his work a little. At least, until he has rested up a bit.

Subconsciously, though, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and wondered.

He wondered if he was starting to imagine things.

Or if the back of his neck, covered by his hair, truly felt different than it did the day before.

A crooning drew his attention before he could think too much about the matter, followed by the snout of a black dragon ruffling through his hair distractingly. Turning, Hiccup smiled when Toothless greeted him with a puff of warm fish breath.

"Good morning to you too, Bud." Hiccup coughed, attempting to escape the foul scent.

Another huff.

"Or afternoon."

A sloppy lick from a very big tongue on his face followed immediately after.

"No, no! I deserve many punishments for my terrible sleeping habits, but not this!" Hiccup pulled away from Toothless as quickly as he could, laughing in spite of the stench that invaded his nostrils and the thick saliva that clung to his skin. Okay, so maybe he needed to take that bath a little earlier than expected.

While his Rider scratched his chin, Toothless happily decided to settle on Hiccup's bed. The piece of wooden furniture creaked in protest underneath his weight.

"Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to get up, Bud. Don't know what's happening to me lately." Hiccup apologized and Toothless replied something that sounded suspiciously close to "excuses, excuses" before dropping his heavy head on the other's lap. It earned him an "oof".

As a chuckle left him, Hiccup let his hand run over the head, neck, and back of the Night Fury. Mind drifting back to the scales he'd found, he took one of them to compare with Toothless' and saw that there was a considerable difference in size between his scales and the ones Hiccup had mysteriously recovered from his bed.

So they weren't Toothless', just like he thought. And yet, Hiccup found them in his bed. So who did they belong to? Toothless would've known if another dragon had snuck into their room. It wouldn't be the first time Hiccup woke up to find his dragon in a staring contest with another after the latter had attempting to sneak a cuddle from the human.

Hiccup was quite popular amongst the draconic community of Berk. Not just because he helped defeat the Red Death, but also because he was the one to go to for affection.

So they couldn't have come from another dragon.

Vaguely, as he thought, a memory from his time on the Edge ran its course in his head. The memory of a certain male Thorston who believed he was about to turn into a half-man/half-dragon creature after being bitten by the mythical "Lycanwing".

Hiccup felt like an idiot for even thinking about it. Not only was the last time he'd gotten bitten months ago when Sharpshot had become a little too playful, no dragon bites had the power to... Maybe he really was getting a fever. His cheeks felt warm.

"Say, Bud..." Hiccup started and Toothless replied. He gave an eloquent "yeah?" so to speak.

"If something was going on. With me. There's a chance you'd know, right? And you'd tell me? Right?" He asked, stroking the top of his Night Fury's head. He almost felt embarrassed to even ask. If there was someone he could trust, it was his Bud.

Toothless looked up to his Rider and grumbled. Hiccup could only make a disgruntled "yes, of course," out of that. As if the dragon was insulted by the mere notion that he either wouldn't know or wouldn't tell his Rider about something this important.

Well, Toothless would tell him in due time at least. When he was ready.

For as well as the two could communicate together, there were still many things one could not tell the other about.

Hiccup huffed, smiling down at Toothless, who momentarily closed his eyes to enjoy his Viking's affections. Of course, that's what the Night Fury would say. How could Hiccup have ever thought to doubt his Bud?

"Anyway, dad's right. I should probably get up." Hiccup decided and grabbed his prosthetic again, which had been left on the bed next to him after he made his strange discovery. He would need to collect those scales later. Maybe Fishlegs would know what to do with them.

As Toothless pulled his head back, only briefly mourning the loss of the scratches and the caresses, Hiccup strapped his metal leg on and then searched for the boot that was without a doubt haphazardly thrown away the night before.

"I should probably check up on Gobber and apologize to him too."

A disapproving grumble.

"Okay, first a bath and then I'll check up on and apologize to Gobber."

A protest.

"Okay, okay! First breakfast, then a bath, then Gobber."

Toothless was much more satisfied with this plan. And Hiccup's stomach agreed, growling loudly.

Once the boot had been located and subsequently put on, Hiccup left his room with Toothless following closely behind. While descending the stairs, dressed in only one layer of tunic as he simply felt too hot for a double one, Hiccup couldn't help but scratch at the back of his neck and sighed in annoyance. Maybe he should visit Gothi later that day too. Maybe. Just to be sure.

Risking his health by not seeking help was one thing, but to live with this horrendously itchy sensation? He'd rather let Hel warm up first.

Toothless watched him silently and noticed the frail beginnings of tiny black specks where his hair covered his skin.

He should find some way to tell him and soon. What was happening to him was inevitable. The sooner Hiccup knew, the sooner he could prepare himself.


End file.
